Caroline Forbes Story
by lovelyclarnic
Summary: A/U: Caroline Forbes a girl with full of dreams she's is so famous girl in their school.Everyone likes to be her Everyone adore her and love her all wanted to be friends with her.But What if one day That Caroline has gone? just because A Tragic Accident happen a person who is important to her has died.How her friends bring the old Caroline ? ALL HUMAN!
1. Prologue

**Caroline Forbes Story**

_and this is my story_

© **Written By: lovelyclarnic/Clarice.A All Right Reserved.2014**

**Disclaimer: I Doesn't Own the didn't belong to me belong to The CW The Vampire Diaries and to L.J Smith**

A girl named Caroline Forbes 17 girls old.A beautiful girl full of dreams extremely cheerful,humble,loyal,caring and lovable person. a intelligent girl

A daughter A friend A lover A student A example for everyone She will do anything for her friends, family and love ones.

This can shown a story of a girl fight for love and do everything.

and this you can see her story.

What if one day one person has to be if one day a girl who has been a extremely cheerful,humble,loyal,caring and lovable person. has now gone The Old Caroline is gone

What will her friends will do just to bring all of her lives back. and let see the story of Caroline Forbes

**"This is my Story"**

_ - Caroline Forbes_

Dear Readers,

Hi,again uhm.. this story came to my mind i love this character. she's so very adorable she's one of my favorite character in tvd. so i decide to make a story about her. i have a lot of plans for this story. hope u like it comment your feed backs

Love,

Clarice xoxo.


	2. Chapter 1

**[A:/N]** feel sorry for my bad language and wrong spellings or grammar English wasn't my first language at all i will be editing this soon as i can okay?

Happy Reading!

~ooOoo~

{ ** e** }

today is the new day new journey and beginning a lot of people said that i change poetically yes i change because my dad died in the car accident 1 year ago me and my dad was so close very close i love him so much like we're best friends my mom and i was not really to close when he died i change it hurts me so much my popularity at school almost change and i was almost lose it

here i'm in my room taking shower in the bathroom thinking all the good memories of me and my dad. i'm crying always like why he died he left me so early. i change because of him i'm not already the old Caroline who has been so popular,loyal,sweet,humble,kind,selfless or friendly. my bestfriends we're Elena and Bonnie they always their for me before but now. i always stay away from me saiding like you have to move on. and how i will move on the people who has been so important to you died. i get mad on them and i push elena for the first time i remember that scene everyone was talking about me and being rude person and brat to them.

{ ** k** }

it's monday yesterday was my dad last funeral and today is a new life without him so hard i'm in the school getting my books on my locker and fixing some things when someone hug me behind

"**guess who is this**?" that's voice is from elena "**elena of course**" she laugh but i didn't "**how are you?**" elena ask me "** not fine can you please stop asking me that you keep on repeating it and it's so Annoying already** " then i push her she fell on the floor everyone look at me then i gave them i evilish smile i just walk away while going to the girls bathroom i heard two girls whisper "**_ omg. did she really do that?_**" the one girl said " **_she push her bestfriend what kind of friend is tha_**t" the second girl said then they look at me i heard those whisper i'm not deaf " **yeah. just keep on whispering on me or i will tell your dirty little secret**" i rolled my eyes on them and they walk away i knew their dirty little secret the two girls named Lindsey and Denise they want my popularity no then i enter to the girls bathroom i saw bonnie putting some make-up then i go near by her then get my lipstick on my bag when she started to talk "** care why did you do that to elena?**" she asked me she stop putting make up and i stare at her and laugh " **stop saiding care to me okay? i hate it and it's none of your business**" i rolled my eyes at her and walk away from the girls bathroom i heard bonnie said " **she's so being rude right now we have to do something**" it's like she's talking from the phone do something? _like they have a plan? _

well i don't care i look at my watch what is time already it was 7:48 am already class start it 8:10 i gotta go now i don't wanna be late. my first class is history i saw elena seating near to stefan and bonnie on near to tyler then matt all my classmate look at me when i enter then "** why are you all looking at me?**" i rise on them they stop looking at me then i seat down on my chair i heard matt and tyler talking about me " _**did you hear what she do to elena?**_" matt said to tyler "_**yeah stefan tell it to me that she push elena**_" tyler said

" _**she's so being rude she's just alone and hurt right now**_" matt said " y**_our correct she's just hurt and she will be fine_**" tyler said then i turn around and said to them " **_please talking about me it's making me so being mad_**" they stare at me and bonnie said " **caroline stop being brat**" i laugh

" **don't care about me just stop okay?**" i rolled my eyes on them and face on the front then the teacher start discustting lesson then the bell ring i grab my bag when someone hold my arms to tight and let me to seat down i look at him it was stefan,bonnie,elena and matt "** what you want?**" i shouted to them " **caroline let's talk about this**" stefan said i smiled at him **"talk about what ha?**" it make me so laugh so hurd "**why did you push elena?**" stefan started asking me a question **"ugh.. being so worried boyfriend so sweet**" i tease them then i was about to walk when bonnie push me trying to make me seat down

**"answer the question**" bonnie shouted "**why did you push me? huh? did i do something to you?**" i shouted at her **"none but the way did you do to elena make me so mad"** i bit my lip "**you being just worried and concern bestfriend**" i said "**yeah we care about you so much**" elena shouted and i crossed my arm "**i don't care if you care about me so much better just get out of my life**" i shouted at them and walk away so fast i started crying so much i'm going to the place where i cry when i wanted to be alone i go outside of the school and go to the school park then i seat down near the tree is place is what i'm talking about. there is no student walking because they're on their class i didn't go to my second class a minutes someone call my name "**Caroline are you okay?**" i look at him it's my cousin "**Cheryl**" she hugged me i started crying on her shoulder "**sh.. it's oka**y" cherly and i we're so close we use to be like sisters and bestfriends her father and my father are brothers her father the older

she also study here where i study and she also live her "**please make it stop it hurt so much**" she started crying also because my father and her we're also so close "**we will the pain will dissapear soon just tell me what you fee**l" then i remove the hug to her she **"caroline first at all it's hurt it's hard in the first place you will feel pain,anger,loneliness and etc.**" she smiled at me

" **it's hurt why did he died why"** i cried again "**god has a reason caroline**" i knew that when a person died it was time and god has a reason why a person need to died "**i know but i miss him i'm full of pain and anger right now" **

{** k** }

my cousin Cherly and Chelsea always their to me they comfort me when i cried i was thankful to my family who is always their i haven't yet talk to my bestfriends elena and bonnie since it was happen 1 year ago when i pass by on elena's house she just smiled i didn't smiled back i think this is the time that i have to move on and make the wrong things to the right things today. and months

sorry of the first chapter we're too short sorry. i promise next chapter will be longer i'm just so busy with vacation right now still have 1 month to go to enjoy it (: hope you like it their will be more flashback to happen

Review your feedbacks! i gave you all cookies _(::) (::) (::)_

Twitter: arigrandecutes Tumblr: .com Instagram: agbsweetly and Ask me here anything


End file.
